Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{6})(4^{6}))^{-6}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 4^m}$.
${ ((5^{6})(4^{6}))^{-6} = (5^{(6)(-6)})(4^{(6)(-6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{6})(4^{6}))^{-6}} = 5^{-36} \times 4^{-36}} $